


A Visita

by carolss



Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: Getting Together, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Sloane passara os últimos dias esperando ansiosa para fim de semana chegar





	A Visita

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BravePrincipessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravePrincipessa/gifts).



Sloane passara os últimos dias esperando ansiosa para fim de semana chegar, isso não era incomum nas semanas em que ela ia visitar Ferris na faculdade, mas naquela era especial, na segunda-feira Ferris lhe ligara para contar que finalmente o que eles estavam discutindo pelo último ano tinha acontecido.

Quando ela saiu do ônibus Ferris e Cameron estavam esperando por ela na rodoviária, ela não os via em carne e osso há quase um mês, ela abraçou Ferris e lhe deu um leve beijo nos lábios e em seguida abraçou Cameron e pode sentir ele ficando tenso. Ela estranhou isso um pouco mas logo teria se esquecido se ele não tivesse continuado assim nas horas que seguiram.

Eles almoçaram, e Ferris colocou seus braços ao redor dos ombros dela enquanto eles andavam pelo campus, e Cameron parecia desconfortável o tempo todo. Mais do que isso ele parecia se sentir culpado, e ela suspeitava muito bem o porque. Quando eles voltaram para o dormitório Cameron inventou um trabalho pra fazer na biblioteca e deixou os dois sozinhos. No momento após a porta fechar Sloane disse :

"Ferris Bueller você é incorrigivel"

" _Moi_?"

"Sim, você"

"O que eu fiz ?"

"Você deveria ter contado pro Cameron que eu sei sobre vocês dois, ele obviamente está pirando"

"E qual seria a graça disso ?"

"Isso não pode continuar por muito tempo"

"Só mais uns dias, por favor ? Vai ser tão divertido, sabe mais tarde eu podia deixar vocês dois sozinhos e você podia beijar ele também, e nós podemos passar o fim de semana inteira se divertindo vendo ele pirando interiormente, e aí no domingo na rodoviária nós contamos pra ele, você pode imaginar a cara que ele vai fazer ?"

"Você é uma péssima influência pra mim"

"Isso significa que você vai fazer ?"

"Talvez"


End file.
